Conformists
by As-Awkward-As-Tweek
Summary: Pete is a goth. He hates conformists, and loves coffee. That was, before he met Wendy. It seems that everything after that ends messed up.
1. Broken Leg

As far as I can tell, Pete's last name has never been revealed. So I've tried to work around that. Please enjoy. Pete is my second favorite character. Even though he barely ever shows up.

Pete fiddled with the keys as he tried to fit them into his rusty bike lock. "Jesus Christ!" He said, kicking the bike angrily. Finally, the lock came free. "Fucking finally." He hopped on his bike and rode of the drive.

"Damn kid!" It was Jimbo, the hunter. "Piss off you conformist!" So where the hell should I go? Pete asked himself. Michael was on some fishing trip with his dad. Pete thought that was fucking hilarious. Henrietta was free, but to be fair, Pete didn't really like her as much as the other goth kids.

Firkle wasn't even able to hang out if he wanted too. His parents don't actually like Pete and the other goth kids, so he would always sneak out to see them when he wasn't at school. Whatever. His parents are fucking conformists anyway.

"Oh shit!" He was suddenly flying through the air, having been knocked off his bike. Pete suddenly hit the ground with a thud. "Jesus Christ."

He didn't feel like moving right now. He groaned and shut his eyes. He tried breathing in and out. It hurt like hell. "Are you ok?"

Oh Jesus. He groaned. Some chick had spotted him, lying on the ground, blood in his mouth, hair and probably other places. Although to be fair, his hair usually looked like it had blood in it. Whatever. "Hey?" Pete groaned. Fuck, he was in a lot of pain. "Oh god! You're hurt! I need to phone an ambulance!

"Hey..." the girl looked over, seemingly amazed he could talk. "What the fuck just happened?" The girl was, to be honest, quite cute. A feeling he didn't like to admit he had. "I think you hit a hole in the road, your tyre looks deflated or something." Pete sat up, feeling dazed. "I've called you an ambulance, you should be ok."

"Great..." Pete took his bike from next to him and looked at it. There was a scratch on the crimson paint now, and his front tyre was deflated. "Fuck sake."

"Are you one of those vampire kids?" This girl was asking for trouble now."No." Pete seethed "Those Vamp kids are fucking conformists. They're just dumb cosplayers. I. Am. A. Goth."

The girl appeared to be very confused by this, but still smiled. "I'm Wendy"

"Great" Pete said, attempting to stand up "Shit! My fucking leg."

"So what's your name?"

"Christ..."

"You aren't the nicest are you?" Pete laughed at the obviousness of this statement. "When's this bloody ambulance getting here?"

"Soon. Pete."

"What?" Pete rolled his eyes. "My name. It's Pete."

"Oh. Right."

"Look! It's the ambulance!" The ambulance parked and 2 men got out. "Fucking finally."

Pete sat in the hospital bed, his leg propped up. "Hey." Pete looked up from his phone to see Michael walking in. "Oh. Hey."

"What the fuck happened?" Pete smiled to himself. Something he rarely did. "I crashed my bike. Then some girl named Wendy called me an ambulance." Michael looked disappointed, like he wanted an amazing story. "Henrietta wanted to see you." Pete groaned. "For fucks sake, don't let her in."

"Whatever dude. See you soon."

Once Pete was finally home, he went upstairs, and went to sleep. Thinking about Wendy. Wow. He was becoming such a conformist.


	2. Attention

Pete limped into school on his crutches, being supported by Michael. "What the hell are you looking at?"

It seemed everyone was staring at them.

"Look. Away." Michael could be very intimidating when he wanted to.

"Conformists."

Pete limped over and sat in his usual place

by the side of school. It was break, and most kids were playing. Eric Cartman was arguing with Craig (The kid that always sounds like his nose is blocked.) about something, all those annoying girls that run the list committee were in one corner, and Butters was talking with Pip in the other.

"Hey Pete? Isn't that Wendy? The girl that helped you?" Dammit. Henrietta was right.

"Jesus Christ." Michael said, tuning into the conversation. "She's with that bitchy committe that makes those lists. They never even put us on them. Talk about passive aggressive."

"Oh Jesus Christ." Pete stared at Firkle. "What?"

Firkle simply pointed. Pete followed his hand. Wendy was talking to the girls. She pointed at the goth kids for a second, then continued her story. Several girls were gazing in aw at Pete and he hated it. "Bloody Conformists."

Suddenly, two girls, one he recognised as Heidi Turner, and the other named Bebe, but he had no idea what her last name was. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Is it true that Wendy helped you when you broke your leg?"

"Yes. she helped me. Happy?"

The girls ran off and told the group. and Wendy looked even more smug.

Bebe ran back over. "By the way, you guys have been added to our lists!"

Michael chocked on his coffee, Henrietta rolled her eyes, Firkle laughed and Pete didn't give a shit.

"K, bye now!"

"Can you stop?" Pete was starting to get annoyed now. Stan Marsh was burning two holes in the back of his head. "If you've got a problem, just say it Raven.

"All she talks about now is you." Stan was still really good friends with the goth kids, and regularly went back to being Raven.

"I don't want her Attention!" Pete didn't like this.

Pete hit the locker with a thud. Stan punched him in the face. He now had two problems: One, he didn't want to fight the guy he had a thing for, but if he didn't fight back, and accidentally showed he was enjoying being forcefully pushed against lockets, Stan might realise why.

Two: Michael. Was. Coming. It was the end of the day, and they'd agreed to meet at Pete's locker.

Now, Michael, could fight. Even if he never did.

Stan hit hin so hard that Pete couldn't breathe. Stan was about to lay another punch on him when something hit him in the side of the head.


	3. The truth about Pete

Pete was slumped on the ground, too hurt to move, and watched a horrific scene unfold infront of him.

Stan Marsh the footballer, also known as Raven, was being beaten up infront of basically the whole school. Cartman was filming the fight next to Token and Craig, who were chanting. Michael landed a sold punch on his nose, and Pete swore he heard a crack.

Michael stood over a bloodied and bruised Stan. Wendy ran over to Pete and helped him up. Dammit. That'll make Stan angrier.

Michael went over to Pete and helped Wendy take him out of the school

Pete thanked Wendy for the help, with her replying "I've had to help you alot this week." with a smile. They all said goodbye, and Pete got into the passenger seat of Michael's car and let him drive him home.

As Pete lay on his bed, he felt overwhelmed. Was it weird that his feelings for Stan had Increased?

I mean, he also had a bit of a thing for Wendy. But that was just a crush... right?

"Fuck," Pete groaned.

The next day, Pete didn't come into school. Or the day after. Wendy kept asking Michael where Pete was and Michael hated admitting he didn't know. Eventually, Michael cracked and broke the rule Pete had set he goth kids when he first entered the group: 'None of you can come to my house. Ok?' But Michael didn't give a shit anymore. Pete was his best friend and he wanted to know why he was hiding. He rode up to the house on his bike. It was quite sad really, the house was rundown, but somehow still had a nice look. All of the windows were pulled shut, and the door was double locked.

"He fucking lives here?" Michael had one way in: He had a spare key Pete had given him, 'Incase of emergencies.' Well this was defiantly an emergency. Michael unlocked the side door and stepped in. He was in the kitchen. Michael looked around, curious to know what Pete's house and parents were like. There was a bag of food sitting on the kitchen table, clearly filled with stuff Pete liked. There was a picture of Pete and the goth kids sitting on the counter. However, no sign of parents.

Michael walked into the living room. Their was a tv in the corner and 2 couches facing it. A bookshelf was filled with spell books and books with dark, horrible names. Their was another picture of the goth kids, this time on the bookshelf. There was also a picture of Michael sitting on the bookshelf. Michael headed up the stairs. He was greeted with a hallway with 4 rooms. The first one was a relatively normal looking bathroom, the second one had a double bed, two dressers and a mirror. "Fuck. This must be his parents room. But why is everything covered in dust?" The third one was locked. Finally, he reached the last door. Michael opened the door. "No way." Pete was on the floor. "No fucking way." There was a knife next to him. He'd cut himself. Michael sat down next to him. That's why Pete always covered his arms. "Pete? Pete? Pete fucking wake up." He opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to realise what he was seeing. When he did, he jumped back. "Michael? What the fuck?"

"Don't what the fuck me, what the hell is wrong with you Pete?" Ah. Wrong choice of words. Pete punched Michael in the face. It didn't hurt, he just hadn't been expecting it, so it threw him backwards. "No way." Pete had covered his arms with his jacket now. "Dude, why would you cut yourself?"

"Because I'm alone Michael." Pete was sitting on his bed, head in his knees. "Your parents are gone aren't they?" It made sense. The living room and kitchen being goth like. They shopping bag full of stuff Pete liked. The fact his parents bedroom was full of dust. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because."

"That's not a good enough reason!" Michael was angry. Pete was his best friend.

"Pete? Are you ok?" Michael jumped backwards and saw a girl standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell is this?"

"That's my sister..."

 **Cliffhanger! This took along time to write as I ran out of inspiration.**


	4. That's pretty nonconformist of you

Pete's little sister had brown hair, and was wearing purple pyjamas, holding a brown teddy bear. "Are you okay Pete?" She asked again. Michael was shocked. His best friend had a little sister. And he'd never told him. "Who's that?" The little girl was pointing at Michael now. "That's Michael." Pete said, clearly embarrassed Michael had discovered he had a sister. "Oh! You're the nice Michael that saved my brother! Thank you!" The girl ran over and hugged Michael, and he hugged back. She was too adorable not to. "I'm Kayla."

"Sis, I need a moment alone with Michael. You can talk to him in a bit, ok?" The girl pouted a bit, but walked out of the room, and I to the room that was locked before. "I guess you know now." Pete shrugged. "How are you doing this? Who owns the house? How do you and your sister get food?"

Pete smiled. "That's a lot of questions. My parents abandoned us 3 years ago, when she was only 4. For a while we lived low, so no one would take us or the house. But once I turned 18, I inherited the house. Turns out my parents overdosed a year ago. I got a job where I can work from home. I provide my sister with what she needs. I never told you because I didn't want anyone to know."

"Does your sister go to school?"

"Yeah. Did you never notice her waving at me in the hallway?"

The school in South Park was where you did all your years at school, until you go to college.

The next day, Pete came into school. His leg was kind of better. He didn't need crutches but it still hurt a lot. He took a brave step and openly waved at his sister in the hallway when he saw her. "Who the hell is that girl you're waving at?" Henrietta sneered. "Fuck off Henrietta." Pete said, laughing at her surprised look. Michael promised not to tell anyone about Pete's sister until he was ready. "Okay, but who is she?" She pushed. "Leave it." Pete snarled.

At lunch, Henrietta pushed Michael about who the girl was, when he too waved at her. "I'm not saying, it's Pete's secret."

"I'm probably gonna sit with her later." Pete said. The secret was killing Henrietta. She got up, and walked over to the girl. "Who are you and how do you know Pete and Michael. Tell me now." Kayla shrank back in her seat, clearly terrified. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Just tell me who the hell you are!"

"Hey!" Pete was suddenly beside Henrietta. "Don't teach her that language!"

"Who the hell is she?'"

"She's my sister!"

"What?"

"If you bother her again, I'll kill you."

 **2 weeks later.**

Kayla ran over to the table where Michael was sitting, leaving Pete to carry both of their treys. "Hi Michael!" Michael smiled. "Hi Kayla. How were your classes?" She seemed to take a very long time thinking about the question. Eventually, she said: "Fun."

As Pete sat down, Michael was dumbfounded at the girl who was walking over to them. "Hi Pete!" Pete looked up. "Hey Wendy. What's up?"

"Um... well I was wondering- who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Kayla! Pete's sister!"

"Aww... that's so cute! Um, Pete can we like, talk in private?"

"I mean, I guess. Michael, take care of Kayla for me."

The two walked out of the hall and into the empty hallway. "I wanted to ask you something. Um, Pete? Would you like to go out?"

Pete smiled. "Sure, it's pretty nonconformist for the girl to ask the guy out."

Wendy smiled as if she understood what he just said.


	5. Prom night

**This is the end. It's been a while, and it's prom. Don't judge me.**

Pete walked through the hallways, nervous. He'd washed his hair dye out for this. He hated it when his blonde hair showed. He was wearing a tuxedo. He was in love with Wendy so much he was wearing a fucking suit. But, atleast he had Wendy, in a beautiful purple dress in his arm. This whole thing reeked of conformism. But he was doing it for Wendy. How conformist of him.

But, as they walked through those doors, Stan marsh and Kyle Brofloski making out was not what they expected to see. Actually, it's what no one expected too see. Craig Tucker even stopped spiking the punch out of shock. But it was an amazing night. And it was the perfect way too make their relationship clear. And to piss people off, that was fun too.

Pete actually enjoyed the night, watching Michael twist his ankle drunk, and Bebe head bang to Adele. Pete didn't even know people did that. "Alright ladies and gentleman it's our last song tonight, so get on the dance floor!" Pete confidently walked to the floor and did his best to dance. I'm pretty sure he sucked, but hey, he was still happy. So far he'd crossed off basically everyone prom cliche in the book, and he was glad when the last one, 'sex on prom night' didn't happen.

Pete and Wendy got married 1 year later with Michael as the best man and Bebe as the maid of honour. Kayla lived with them for a couple of years, eventually moving out and marrying a girl called Layla. Pete and Wendy had two kids, a boy called Alex and a girl called Jenny. Wendy became the most successful marine biologist in the world while Pete became a successful author.

The two died holding hands, both at the age of 96.

 **I'm not satisfied with the ending but I have had such a hard time writing about this story. Thanks for reading. I think I'm going to do a Bendy fic next.**


End file.
